Shes back
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: 'Stay away from me, I don't know who you are' She screamed and pushed whatever it was away with her magic. 'Guys she's blind, and she lost her memory.' She launched herself at him and hugged him. -No longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

The door to her white room opened and a voice exploded from it. 'Raven! Rae we found you!'

Her head turned quickly towards the direction where the voice came from. She backed away slowly and ended up in a corner, her eyes were closed.

'Who are you!? What do you want from me?!'

'Rae it's me beast boy. What's wrong?'

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she let out a yelp/scream before throwing him across the room. Her eyes opened and he gasped. She was blind, her eyes were glazed over to where she was looking but not seeing.

'Rae what happened to you?' He slowly got up.

'Stay away from me, I don't know who you are!'

'Rae what do you know?'

'What do you mean? Why do you want to know?!'

'I'm here to help Rae.'

'No one can help me'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'm a demon, my father will come here and kill you all.'

'Rae we already beat your father.'

'That's not possible!'

'It is, we beat him on your birthday.'

'Slade said…'

'Slade is the one that made you forget who I am, and made you blind.'

She backed farther into her corner. 'No. Y-Your wrong'

His voice was in front of her now. 'You can sense emotions rae, am I lying?'

She paused and read his emotions, he wasn't.

'You said your name was beast boy? How do I know you?'

'Were part of a team Rae, we save people.'

'I don't want to leave'

'Why not Rae?'

'I'm scared, I can't see. How will I know if someone's trying to kill me? What if I get lost?'

He held you his hand. 'Give me your hand. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.'

'But-'

'You won't get hurt Rae'

'O-ok'

Her hand lifted from her side slowly and unsure. She lifted it up until she hit his hand and grabbed it. He's fingers curled around her hand to show her that he was there and then he walked towards the exit.

'Come on Rae this way.'

She held on tightly to his hand and allowed him to guide her.

'What am I to you?'

'Her sudden question startled him and he glanced back at her. 'You're my best friend Rae.'

Her face took on a mildly surprised expression. 'They why do they call you beast boy, is it a nickname like this Rae you keep calling me?'

He chuckled. 'Sort of, you see I can turn into animals'

Her eyes lit up slightly. 'Really? That's amazing, you'd think I would remember something like that.'

'It's not your fault you can't remember'

She nodded and became quiet again.

Sometime later he found the team.

At all the voices she didn't recognize raven pressed into his back. 'Beast boy what's going on?'

He suppressed the shiver from her against him and whispering in his ear and answered her.

'I found the team.'

'I changed my mind; I don't want to be here. '

'Rae-'

He was cut off abruptly when he was pushed away from her, and raven was left out in the open alone. She closed her eyes and backed away.

'Raven!'

'Who's there?'

She was wrapped in something she could compare to steel cables, but felt like arms.

She screamed and pushed whatever it was away with her magic. When she landed on the ground again she turned and ran in the other direction only to come in contact with a wall.

'Hey Raven.'

It talked, she started to back away and a hand appeared on her shoulder. She screamed again and jumped out of its reach.

'Raven are you alright'

She put her hands out and backed up again. 'S-stay away from me!'

'Were your friends.'

She was backed into a wall and the voices were getting closer, she panicked.

'Beast boy! Where are you?! Help!'

Suddenly a weight appeared just in front of her under her out stretched fingertips. She recognized it and leaned into him burying her face into his back.

He was breathing hard, he must've been angry she hoped it wasn't at her.

'Guys back off!'

'Whats up B?'

'Yes friend beast boy what is the up?'

'What's wrong with raven?'

She felt him heave a sigh. 'Guys she's blind, and she lost her memory.'

Three collective gasps.

'So not only can she not see you, but she doesn't know who you are and you just scared the shit outta her.'

'We didn't know'

He sighed again. 'Yeah I know. Let's just go home for now.'

His back disappeared under her hands and she almost panicked until she felt his fingers curl around hers and pull her forward.

'Come on Rae' He said. 'I'm taking you home'

She hesitantly nodded and let him pull her on.

After a few minutes she spoke. 'Who were they?'

'That was our team Rae. The girl's name is Starfire, the deeper voice is Cyborg and the other one is Robin.'

She paused. 'I'm sorry I don't remember…'

'Like I said earlier, it's not your fault.

She smiled a little at that and he stopped. The sound of water against rocks caught her attention and her grip on his hand tightened a bit. Her smile vanished. 'Where are we?'

'Were at the shore, we live on an island so ill fly us over.'

She slowly let go of his hand. 'Alright'

Not a moment after she let go there were feathers brushing against her hand. 'Beast boy?'

A caw answered her and she slowly walked forward to come in contact with a giant bird. She climbed on his back and then they were in the air. She didn't know what kind of bird could be big enough to hold her but she held on tight.

When they stopped she assumed that they had landed and slid off his back. When her feet hit the ground the feathers disappeared and his hand grabbed hers again.

'You ok Rae?'

She nodded and he pulled her forward. She followed him off the rocky ground and onto a flat surface. Something slammed behind her and she jumped.

'Sorry, that was the door. Were home Rae.'

'We are?'

'Yeah, come on I'll take you to your room'

'Ok'

She followed him down whatever walkway they were in and stopped.

'This is your room.'

She heard a swish and assumed her door opened as he pulled her forward again.

A few steps in and the smell of "her room" hit her nose. Tea and lavender. Is that what she normally smelled like? This room smelled much differently compared to the boy guiding her, he smelled like the woods and some musky sent that she couldn't quite place.

He stopped she turned her head in his direction. 'What is it?'

'you never let anyone in your room, it's just strange.'

'Oh.'

'Here hold on.'

His hand let go of hers and she heard drawers opening and closing. Cloth was thrust into her hands. She felt and recognized the shape, a t-shirt. His voice sounded from across the room.

'Ah-hah! Found a pair!'

A moment later he was in front of her. 'Here Rae'

She felt the fabric and decided they were shorts; she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Just thought you'd like to wear something different, I'll leave the room for you to change.'

The thought of being alone frightened her. 'No, wait!'

'What is it Rae?'

'y-you don't have to leave the room just don't look.'

'Alright I won't.' She heard him sit down and made sure he wasn't lying by checking his emotions.

When she was positive he wasn't leaving and telling the truth she began to change.

She unclipped the cloak and it fell to the ground in a heap at her feet, then she found the zipper on her back and slipped out of the leotard. She pulled the shirt over her head and struggled a bit but managed to get into the shorts. Then she reached down to scoop up her clothes on the floor along with her shoes.

'Beast boy I'm dressed, what do I do with these?'

She held the cloths up in his general direction. They left her hands a second later. 'You have a hamper in here for dirty clothes.'

She smiled and waited for his breathing to get closer, when she was sure he was right in front of her she launched herself at him and hugged him.

He didn't respond at first and then she felt arms wrap around her waist. She buried her head into his shoulder.

'Thank you beast boy for being so nice to me.'

'You're welcome Rae. We're going to do everything we can to get your memory and sight back. We'll have to do a few tests but they won't hurt I promise.'

She pulled away slowly. 'Can I sleep for a little while? Will anyone try to hurt me if I do? I don't remember the last time I slept.'

'Sure Rae, here this way.'

He grabbed her hand and led her to a soft surface with a lot of cloth. 'here's your bed.'

'Bed? You mean I don't have to sleep on the floor?'

'On the floor? No. And no one's going to hurt you while you sleep'

She lay down slowly and the blankets were pulled over her. Then she heard his footsteps walking away.

'I don't want to be alone.'

His footsteps halted and suddenly a weight appeared on the bed by her feet.

'Beast boy?'

A meow answered her this time and the weight moved up to lie beside her. She smiled and reached out for the weight finding fur. She wrapped her arm around him and brought him to her. She smiled again at his purring and snuggled him to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

She woke up to darkness and sighed. No matter what she dreamed wether it be of grassy fields or even just a book by a candle light nothing had changed. She sighed and leaned up from what she thought was her usual spot on the floor in her white room and something fell from her shoulders. Afraid she had lost her cloak she felt around for the fabric and came in contact with a surface much too soft to be the cold tile floor.

This couldn't be her white room it was way too comfortable, the temperature was just right and the room smelled of a pleasant tea and the forest she had to be somewhere else. She remembered how she would wake up in the white room, at least that's what slade called it she wouldn't know, she would often find the smell of rotten food and mold to greet her along with a chill that felt like winter. How strange that she didn't feel frightened of this new room.

She got up slowly and followed the soft surface until it dropped off. She twisted herself around and hung her legs off to reach the ground, it must have been a bed that she was on. She stood and walked straight until she found a wall, upon finding it she let her hand graze the wall as she walked along it.

Something stopped her hand and she paused feeling her way around it trying to figure out what it was, a few minutes later she concluded it was a bookshelf. smiling she trailed the many books it contained and pulled one out at flipped open in her hand and she felt a few pages sighing sadly.

She put the book back where she found it continued along her path following the bookshelf. An item the size of her palm stopped her and she pulled it off the shelf. She ran her fingers over the strangely shaped item and figured it had wings, talons and a beak. At the bottom there was a flat surface and a word engraved...

The letters were intricate and hard to decipher...

R..

Got that.

A...

v...

Rav? That doesnt make sence.

E...

N...

Raven? Her name? Oh in her was a raven bird. She traced its outline again and smiled it seemed to be standing and cawing proudly.

She turned it over in her hand and stroked its feathers.

A boy's voice called her attention to her left 'We bought that for you for your birthday one year, and i bought you a necklace afterward to match.'

She tried to rack her memory, he was failure. How did she know him? Why didnt his voice frighten her?

She decided to humor him. 'Really now?'

She heard him chuckle. 'Yeah you even hugged me and told me thank you'

'Hhmmm' She carefully placed the trinket back on the shelf and continued her original path walking away from him.

'There must be a lot of books here' She murmured to herself but he seemed to hear and answered her.

'You always did love to read.'

She laughed dryly. 'I cant even remember what its like to read, I only remember flashes of paper and hard cover bindings.'

'Im sorry'

She sighed. 'Its alright you can't miss what you can't remember'

His voice didn't respond to her and she turned to his direction again. 'Who are you?'

His response was a shark intake of breath. 'Why do I know your voice?'

She waited for an answer but heard none. She turned her back and began to walk again with a sigh. A few steps later she ran into something warm and it wrapped around her. For some strange reason she didn't feel the need to pull away or panic. His voice re-appeared around her shoulder area apparently he was hugging her.

'Im so sorry Rae'

She repeated the name he called her. 'Rae?'

A voice in her head spoke then but seemed far away.  
_'...And im not gonna quit until I get you to smile..'_

Then it was gone. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and lifted her hand to pat him on his head. A moment later she pulled him away from her and held him at arm's length. Her hands traveled up his neck and onto his cheeks where she felt his skin and he let her. Her hands weaved through his shaggy hair and brushed over his closed eyelids.

She brushed his nose and felt him breathe on her hands as she felt his mouth and found a small fang that poked out to cover a bit of his top lip. She smiled as she pictured him in her head and her hands went back to his cheeks before going back to his ears. She noted that they were pointed and a thought crossed her mind. He must resemble an animal, so what is his name?

Wolf? Wolf kid? No. Were? Were beast? Beast..lad? No. Beast boy... that's it!

The name rolled off her tongue before she realized it. 'Beast boy.'

'Sence her hands were still on his face she felt him nod and she smiled.

'I remembered' She felt him grin under her fingertips. 'I cant belive it, I remembered something!'

She heard him take a sharp breath. 'Rae your crying.'

'What?' Her hands fell from his face and traveled to her own. Sure enough when she touched her own cheek it was wet. She put her hands down and hung her head with a sigh.

His hand slid under her chin and lifted her face up to wipe away her tears.

She sighed again, took a deep breath and prayed before she opened her eyes again. Black.

She felt her heart lurch, blind. That's what she was. She would never be able to see beast boy.

She buried her face into her hands and sobbed sliding down to her knees on the ground. Something wrapped around her shoulders and pull her to her side and she sniffed.

'Beast boy?'

'Yeah its me.'

His voice came from just above her own head and she felt it vibrate in his chest. He took a deep breath and rested his head on hers and held her closer. She pulled her own arms upward towards his chest and wrapped them around his torso as she buried her face into his chest to cry.

He rubbed soothing circles into her back.

'Sshhh Rae its ok'

'I-I want to remember, I want to see something other than darkness, I don't want to be alone, im so scared beast boy.'

'Its alright Rae, you'll get your memory back and well do everything we can to get your sight back. Dont worry well protect you and your never alone.'

'We?'

'The team.' He clarified. 'Me, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg'

She paused. 'They wont try to hurt me will they?'

'No Rae they wont, common we need to get you checked out.'

'Huh?'

'Cyborg and Robin are going to run some tests to see what we can do to help you.'

'Will it be painful?'

He pulled her to her feet and began to lead her down a hallway. 'No Rae I wont let them do anything painful, I promise.'

She nodded. 'Alright'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
